


Somewhere

by PeachyKeen_WithCream



Category: The Almighty Johnsons
Genre: Angst and Feels, Other, Rare Pairings, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-06
Updated: 2017-02-06
Packaged: 2018-09-22 08:52:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9598181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PeachyKeen_WithCream/pseuds/PeachyKeen_WithCream
Summary: Surely, somewhere another couple is more fucked up than them.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I neither own 'Being Human, The Almighty Johnsons' nor am I profiting off this.

Mitchell only watches, because he might kill them, and it would be like the twins all over again. Whatever that means, it never makes him laugh, but somewhere a family never recovers. 

Anders prepares vodka for afterwards, because he claims it better than any afterglow, and he must know, given he likes dipping into both. Their drinks always taste like apples, but he refuses to look at the spot where Helen died. 

Gaia locks her legs around his hips, squeezing and digging her heels in, because Idunn says to. Somewhere, perhaps not far away, Axl cries.

Somewhere another couple is more fucked up than them.


End file.
